Boho Chat
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The Boho's on MSN messenger R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont Own anything.

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

CatScratchgal has just signed in

Stoned4life has just signed in

Mark has Just signed in

Mark: Hey guys whats up:)

Stoned4life: Way to be Creative with your username Mark

Mark: I like my name! It beats Stoned4life:)

CatscratchGal: HI GUYS!

Stoned4life:What's up Mimi?

CatscratchGal: Ok guys so I lyke was working today and I saw a Dinosaur! and he was all RAWR!

Stoned4life: You smoking Pot? if You are I'm coming to your house

JoanneJefferson123 has just signed in

JoanneJefferson123: Hey Guys whats up?

Mark: Mimi saw a Dinosaur XD

JoanneJefferson: I saw it too.

Stoned4life: O-O NO WAY

JoanneJefferson123: Yeah he was at the opening of a burger joint giving out free Balloons thats where Maureen went.

Stoned4life: MARK I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF WHEN YOU TAKE A "WALK" YOU DONT CLIMB THE FIRE ESCAPE AND WATCH ME SHOWER!

Mark: What? Collins I never did that!

CatScracthGal: You perv!

Stoned4life: Sorry that was Angel she's really mad at you Mark! Why you filming Angel Naked in the shower?

Mark: -Blush-

Stoned4life: Dont make me kick your ass!

JoanneJefferson123: LOL Well I gotta get back to work

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed out-

Mark: GAH!!!!!!! I'M DROWNING!!!!!! IN CEMENT!!!!!!

CatScratchGal: Shit! Marky I'll bring a floaty and save you:)

-CatscratchGal has just signed out-

Mark: LOL I cant believe she actually listened to me! Well Looks like its just me and you

Stoned4life: Yup :)

Mark: I think I'm gonna film in a few while I wait for Roger to get home

Stoned4life: MARK I JUST FOUND THE CAMERA YOU HID IN MY BEDROOM YOU TRYING TO MAKE A PORN MOVIE HERE?

Mark:-Blush- Angel's lying I swear Collin's

Stoned4life: Actually Mark that was Angel again and I see the Camera too! I'm coming over to kick your ass!

-Stoned4life has signed out-

Mark: Oh shit!

-Mark has signed out-

It will get better! Trust me! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. Mark is Weird

Disclaimer: I dont Own anything.  
Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-PayTheRent has signed in-

-GuitarBoy63 has signed in-

-Angelbaby3 has signed in-

Angelbaby3:Hey Roger!

GuitarBoy63: Hey Angel!

Angelbaby3:Seems like were the only ones online

PayTheRent: HEY I'M HERE TOO!!!!! D:

GuitarBoy63:Whats your Point?

PayTheRent: PAY THE DAMN RENT! RAWR!

Angelbaby3: Did you just Roar?

PayTheRent:No

Angelbaby3:I can easily scroll up and see what you previously said and I believe you DID say "Rawr" XD

GuitarBoy63: Hey guys I have a question

Angelbaby3: Go ahead

GuitarBoy63:If we dont have Money how do we have computers? Is this Conversation even real is this even happening? AHHHHHHHHHHH

PayTheRent: I KNOW my computer is real cause I'm rich:)

GuitarBoy63:(

PayTheRent:)

GuitarBoy63:(

PayTheRent:)

GuitarBoy63:(

PayTheRent:)

GuitarBoy63:(

PayTheRent:)

GuitarBoy63:(

Angelbaby3: You guys are Idiots!

GuitarBoy63: You did not just say that cause your not real your imaginary!

Angelbaby3:If you say so...

-CatScratchgal has just signed in-

CatScratchgal: I hate Mark! He's a creep!

Angelbaby3: I know Collin's kicked his ass yesterday

CatScratchgal: Roger! Get downstairs! I locked myself in my bedroom and Marks trying to get in! He's filming me in the shower so I ran out of the shower Naked into my bedroom and he's following me! HELP!

PayTheRent: Pics Plz :)

Angelbaby3: ...

CatScratchgal: ...

Guitarboy63: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

CatScratchgal: No nudies for you Benny! XD

GuitarBoy63: Alright I'm coming...

-Guitarboy63 has signed out-

CatScratchgal: Shit! Mark got in! Now he's filming me Naked

-Catscratchgal has signed out-

PayTheRent: So I guess its just us what do you wanna talk about?

Angelbaby3: I killed your dog...Hehehehehehehehe

-Angelbaby3 has signed out-

PayTheRent:O

-PayTheRent has just signed out-

Next Chapter up soon! 


	3. Mark even freaks Maureen out

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-MooWithMe! has just signed in-

-Mark has just signed in-

-Stoned4life has signed in-

-Angelbaby3 has signed in-

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed in-

JoanneJefferson123:Holy Shit alot of people are online!

MooWithme!: Pookie! your online! Lets have hot internet sex!

Stoned4life:Yeah lets not...I'd rather not witness that conversation

Mark: I would...-Blush- so how is everyone?

AngelBaby3: Kinda creeped out by the strange things you've been doing lately Mark

Mark: Hey I'm NOT creepy

MooWithMe!: If you say so...LMAO

AngelBaby3: Anyways...I thought you had a class Today Collin's shouldent you be TEACHING IT! LOL

Stoned4life: I SHOULD but I'm not I gave them a free period so I can talk to my favorite lover in the whole world. ;D

Mark: -Blush- I'm flattered Collin's

JoanneJefferson123:O-O

MooWithMe!:Pervert...

Angelbaby3: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Stoned4life: Yeah Mark your not my lover...

Mark: That's not what you said before...Ya know in your sleep at 2am ;D

Stoned4life: Do you sneak into my house often and do unspeakable things to me in my sleep by any chance?

Mark: Its VERY likely

MooWithMe!: I'm really starting to question if I should hang out with you

JoanneJefferson123: Exactly I hope someone breaks your camera

Mark: Wanna come over and break it Joanne? ;D

Stoned4life: Yeah...I think I'm gonna cancel all my class and buy a few extra locks for the Apartment...Wanna Come Angel?

Angelbaby3: Maybe only if we can get a restraining order on Mark along the way

Stoned4life: Alright lets go

-Stoned4life has signed out-  
-Angelbaby3 has signed out-

Mark: So I was thinking...Me Maureen and Joanne at the loft in my bedroom with My camera...;D

JoanneJefferson123: I have to walk my Dog...I'm sorry

MooWithMe!: We dont have a dog...

Mark: -Blush- I'm thinking Naughty thoughts about Angel

MooWithMe!: I'm gonna go now I'm gonna get so Stoned that I forget we even had this conversation

-MooWithMe! has signed out-

Mark: Wanna Tango Joanne? ;D ;D ;D

JoanneJefferson123: O-O

-JoanneJeffersonn123 has signed out-

-PayTheRent has signed in-

Mark: Get Naked

PayTheRent: No! Pay the Rent!

Mark: Get Naked First!

PayTheRent: No I'm not getting naked until you pay the Rent!

Mark: Is that a promise? ;D

PayTheRent: ...0-0

-PayTheRent has just signed out-

Mark: I better pay the Rent quick before he gets creeped out and changed his mind

-Mark has signed out- 


	4. Roger moved out

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-Mark has signed in- -GuitarBoy63 has signed in-

Mark: Roger you HAVE to Come home!

GuitarBoy63: NO! I'm staying at Angel and Collin's house! I'm not going back your CREEPY!

Mark: Look Roger what happened last night was a HUGE misunderstanding!

GuitarBoy63: So your telling me that when I came home from my date with Mimi you were NOT sitting NAKED on my bed

Mark: But what I planned...It was...Urg...You are making a big deal out of this! You dont even know what I was going to do!

-MooWithMe! has just signed in-

GuitarBoy63: You were Going to Rape me and take advantage of me! Not cool Mark :(

Mark: -Blush- ok maybe you do have the right idea of what I was going to do...

MooWithMe!: OMG! YOU GUYS ARE GOING GAY!

GuitarBoy63: NO!

Mark: Yes! Tell everyone!

GuitarBoy63: No Maureen I AM NOT GAY!

MooWithMe!: Anyways...Last Night at the life that was SOOOOOOO fun!

GuitarBoy63: I Know! I loved when Joanne and Collin's started Pouring drinks on the floor and licked them up!

Mark: How come noone invited me:(

GuitarBoy63:Urm...Hehehehehehehehe Sorry and Angel still wants to kick your ass BTW

MooWithMe!:Why?

GuitarBoy63:Cause he tried making a some private videos for himself of Collin's and Angel

Mark: -Blush- Tell her I'm sorry and she could have a copy ;D

MooWithMe!: Ok This conversation is WEIRD I'm leaving

-MooWithMe! has just signed out-

GuitarBoy63: Yeah to end this Conversation I'm NOT coming back and Dont bother me! I saw your pic in the paper your number 4 in New York cities top pedophile list!

-GuitarBoy63 has signed out-

Mark: Oh shit I think Benny's here...I gotta go!

-Mark has just signed out- 


	5. Law and Order is always on!

Mark-Mark 

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed in-

-Stoned4life has just signed in-

-Angelbaby3 has just signed in-

-PayTheRent has just signed in-

Stoned4life: Hey Roger I just wanted to make sure your ok

Angelbaby3: Yeah me too :) I'd be scared to move back in with Marky

PayTheRent: I'm just here because I have nothing better to do:)

GuitarBoy63: Why did I even add you to my friends list?

PayTheRent: That Hurt :(

Angelbaby3: So how did you fix the Problem with Marky?

GuitarBoy63: I got him on medication It turns out he was a perv because he lacks getting laid

Stoned4life: So is he safe to be around?

PayTheRent: SPAMY SPAMITY SPAM!!!!!!!!!!

Angelbaby3: WTF?

GuitarBoy63: Yes he's safe as long as he takes his meds and he's currently sleeping so its all good.

PayTheRent: LOL HAI GUYZ LAW AND ORDER IS ON!

Angelbaby3: Stop talking like that idiot!

PayTheRent: NO! CAUSE LAW AND ORDER IS ON!

Angelbaby3: Then shut up and Sign out and watch it! because it may never be on again

Stoned4life: But...But...Law and Order is ALWAYS on:)

PayTheRent: I NOEZ writeeeeeeeee

Angelbaby3: You spelled RIGHT wrong you spelled it like your going to WRITE something on Paper and Collin's Do NOT encourage him!

Stoned4life: But I like Law and Order!

GuitarBoy63: I like Law and Order too!

PayTheRent:)

GuitarBoy63:)

Stoned4life:)

Angelbaby3:(

Stoned4life: Angel why you making Sad faces? Everyone makes happy faces for Law and Order!

Angelbaby3: Not me I dont like that show

Stoned4life:O

GuitarBoy63:O

PayTheRent:O :O :O :O

Angelbaby3: What is it a Crime to hate Law and Order? XD

PayTheRent: YES DETECTIVE GREEN WILL COME AND ARREST YOU NOW!

AngelBaby3: Oh God! I hate him! D:

GuitarBoy63: Why?

Angelbaby3: Theres just something REALLY scary about him...

PayTheRent: I think he looks like Collin's

Angelbaby3: I dont think Collin's looks anything like him Collin's is SEXY and Detective Green is just...Scary I dont wanna participate in this conversation anymore your scaring me D:

-Angelbaby3 has just signed out-

PayTheRent: Law and Order is on NOW I'm gonna go watch it!

-PayTheRent has just signed out-

GuitarBoy63: Time for Marks "Keep me Sane" Medication XD I gotta go see ya Collin's!

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed out-

Stoned4life: LOL NOW I CAN TALK TO MYSELF! YAY!

Stoned4life: So Collin's what's up?

Stoned4life: Why nothing Collin's thank you for asking:)

Stoned4life: Your Very Welcome Collin's

Stoned4life: Hello? Collin's say something? ANYTHING?

Stoned4life:(

Stoned4life: This is Boring I dont like talking to myself...

-Stoned4life has just signed out-


	6. No more Life support!

Disclaimer: I dont Own anything.

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-Joanne Jefferson123 has just signed in-

-Angelbaby3 has just signed in-

JoanneJefferson123: Hey Angel

Angelbaby3: Hey Joanne I'm SOOOOO PISSED! :(

JoanneJefferson123: Why Cause Law and Order is on? LOL

Angelbaby3: Lemme guess you were talking to Collin's about my hatred for Detective Green?

JoanneJefferson123: Nope Roger! :) LOL so Angel whats the real reason your pissed?

Angelbaby3: Mark as always...He's getting REALLY annoying!

JoanneJefferson123: I thought he stopped being a pervert when Roger got him medication

Angelbaby3: He did but Marky still needs adult supervison!

JoanneJefferson123: He has Roger to look after him and you know Collin's watches him sometimes...When he's not watching Law and Order LOL

Angelbaby3: Are you kidding me Roger and Collin's! There like big 17 year olds you should have seen them yesterday! Roger and Collin's and Maureen! they went on top of My Apartment building and shot spit balls at bald people for 3 hours!

JoanneJefferson123: So thats where Maureen was when she went to "Pick up Milk" I need to talk to that Girl but I guess it beats her Cheating on me.

Angelbaby3: As for the Law and Order Thing because of the guys he thinks he looks like Detective Green and he sooooo does NOT

JoanneJefferson123:I kinda think they do because they have the same nose...and Eyes...and Mouth...

Angelbaby3: JOANNE!

JoanneJefferson123: Sorry :) Anyways about Mark what did he do?

Angelbaby3: He set the life support building on fire! and his reason was because 2 of the people died of AIDS and he said we were out of tune without them and Paul asked him to leave and he did...He just burned the Building as he left and then he filmed it and emailed it to me :(

-Mark has just signed in-

Angelbaby3: Speak of the devil...

Mark: Hi Guys! Whats up? Angel Did you get My Email ;D

Angelbaby3: Yes and your a creep...You burned life Support!

Mark: We'll your the one who ran home with Collin's without seeing what happened to everyone ;D

JoanneJefferson123: OMG! Mark! What did you do!

Mark: Someone died...:)

Angelbaby3: Who Died?

Mark: The Akita

Angelbaby3: Evita?...Woah Wait I feel like I had this conversation before!

JoanneJefferson123: We did...Like a month ago! --

Mark: I KNOW! :D and guess what I lied nobody died! but I did set a fire today in a garbage can! :D

JoanneJefferson123: Mark is Roger home with you now?

Mark: Yes...

Angelbaby3: Sugar when you say yes do you mean no?

Mark: Thats very likely :D

JoanneJefferson123: Your smiley faces are creepy...

Mark: I know :D

JoanneJefferson123: Please stop...

Mark: Okay! :D... never mind I lied again! :D :D :D :D :D

-CatScratchgal has just signed in-

Mark: HI MIMI!

CatScratchgal: Shit Mark's online! D:

-CatScratchgal has just signed out-

Angelbaby3: That was a very short conversation...

Mark: I love my friends!

JoanneJefferson123: A little to much...

Angelbaby3: My vote is not enough...Friends dont set other friends AIDS groups on fire!

Mark: They do when they hate Paul...Speaking of him I better shove him in the back of the closet before Roger gets home otherwise Roger will ground me :( but dont worry Angel I'm not gonna hurt him just trap him here so he cant find a new place to have Life Support and he CANT SING BADLY! D: PAUL CANNOT SING!

Angelbaby3: Oh God! I'm coming over to help him!

-Angelbaby3 has signed out-

JoanneJefferson123: I better help Her! and Paul may wanna sue you Mark

-JoanneJefferson123 has signed out-

Mark: Oh shit...Roger's coming in here I better Distract him and hide Paul

-Mark has signed out- 


	7. Maureen needs attention

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-CatScratchgal has just signed in-

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed in-

-MooWithMe! has just signed in-

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed in-

MooWithMe!: Hey Pookie what happened to you? we were supposed to meet for lunch!

JoanneJefferson123: Sorry HoneyBear Angel needed me She's having a freak out now

CatScratchgal: Awwww Poor Angel! :(

GuitarBoy63: Lemme guess? Mark?

JoanneJefferson: Who else?

GuitarBoy63: Look I tried EVERYTHING to make him be sane and smart! I play babysitter for him! Mark is like a 6 year old pedophile and vandal

MooWithMe!: I think you should lock him up

CatScratchgal: Or kick him out!

GuitarBoy63: Angel already offered to kill him just like Avita LOL

MooWithMe!: Anyways lets change the subject I'm sick of Mark getting all the attention lets talk about ME!

GuitarBoy63: Yeah...Lets not...

MooWithMe!: MOO WITH ME! MOOOOOOOO!

CatScratchgal: LOLOLOLOLOL

GuitarBoy63: How is that even funny baby?

CatScratchgal: Her name is MoowithMe! and she said it!

Guitarboy63: You guys are so lame!

JoanneJefferson123: I agree with Maureen though about Mark in fact I think he's doing this just to get attention

MooWithMe!: Pookie! I was getting attention! why did you need to bring that attention whore Mark up?

CatScratchgal: Actually I think Mark wants to do all of us...Especiall Roger and Angel

MooWithMe!: Why would you think that?

CatScratchgal:Everything he does is to get attention! Example last night he made Roger sit on the couch and make him balloon animals and set the life support meeting on fire so Angel would talk to him

JoanneJefferson123: Is this true?

GuitarBoy63: Yeah I have to give him a bath because if I dont he says he's gonna drown himself and then actually tries to do it

MooWithMe!: LOL

JoanneJefferson123: Thats not funny! What if Mark gets injured?

MooWithMe!: Mark Mark Mark thats all anyone cares about anymore! well ya know what? I'm gonna act just like him so I can get attention and Joanne to give me a bath ;D

JoanneJefferson123: Maureen what ae you gonna do?

MooWithMe!: You'll see ;D

-MooWithMe! has just signed out-

CatScratchgal: Someone should really stop her...

-CatScratchgal has just signed out-

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed out-

Guitarboy63: Nobody says goodbye anymore :(

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed out- 


	8. Confessions of a Cohen

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-MooWithMe! has just signed in-

MooWithMe!: Oh Marky! Get online I know your here!!

MooWithMe!: Mark? Oh fine...I guess I'll have to hang out with Roger and Angel all by myself

-Mark has just signed in-

Mark: ROGER AND ANGEL? OMG! WHERE!

MooWithMe!: Gotcha!

MarK: Oh shit...:(

MooWithMe!: Look Mark you can fool everyone else but you cant fool me!

Mark: I dont know what your talking about Maureen now If You'll excuse me Roger is coming home early from his date with Mimi to teach me how to swim and not drown ;D

MooWithMe!: Thats what I'm talking about! You know how to swim! your trying to steal the limelight from me! so confess now! your not crazy your just pretending!

Mark: Alright fine its an act big deal

MooWithMe!: I KNEW IT!

Mark: Big Deal so you know not like anyone's gonna believe you when poor little Marky is going mental ;D

MooWithMe!: I can easily copy and paste and save this conversation

Mark: But you wont because even if I get busted I'm still getting all the attention ;D

MooWithMe!: Awww Shit! your right! :(

Mark: I know I can get whatever I want!

MooWithMe!: Soooooooo can I play crazy with you? I mean you have lots of fun!

Mark: Sure why not I'm tired of pretending I cant feed myself or take a bath myself

MooWithMe!: LOL WOW I totally knew you were faking this!

Mark: Yeah are friends are IDIOTS! You should see what I can get them to do!

MooWithMe!: Do tell Marky do tell! LOL

Mark: Well Roger gives me a bath because I tell him I'm gonna drown on purpose! IDIOT

MooWithMe!: LOL

Mark: Yeah and it gets better Mimi "Babysits" me at the Catscratch I mean HELLO FREE STRIP SHOW!

MooWithMe!: OMG! HOT LADIES HALF NAKED I WANT IN!

Mark: Well I have a feeling once you "Lose your mind" you'll get a few ;D

MooWithMe!: YAY!

Mark: Angel feels bad for me so she gives me whatever I want and if she tells me know I bring up law and order and then do something stupid so she freaks and once again I GET ANYTHING!

MooWithMe!: Do ya think we could get free food out of it?

Mark: How come you only think of food?

MooWithMe!: Not True! I think about sex too!

Mark: Maureen! Now that your in my plan to make everyone crazy you need to think bigger!

MooWithMe!: PRANK CALL COLLINS! that would make him mad!

Mark: Dont you already do that?

MooWithMe!: Yeah...But its fun!

Mark: Think Mark Think...We could start a fire in Joanne's office's break room :D What do you think Maureen?

MooWithMe!: Better idea! we could dance on the tables and piss on the floor and in peoples drinks at the life cafe!

Mark: BRILLIANT! I'M GONNA LOVE WORKING WITH YOU!

MooWithMe!: So when do I get to start acting crazy?

Mark: Tonight!

MooWithme!: YAY! we'll chat later! Bye!

Mark: Bye!

-Mark has signed out- -MooWithme! has signed out- 


	9. Everyones kinda crazy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Note: Sorry I havent updated in forever! I had this chapter written! Then my computer crashed and died and now I have NOTHING so I had to restart this all over and I DOUBT this will be as good as the original chapter I wrote but that was saved in a file that got erased when it crashed.

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed in

-CatScratchgal has just signed in

-Angelbaby3 has just signed in

-Stoned4life has just signed in

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed in

-PayTheRent has just signed in-

Guitarboy63: Thanks everyone for signing in even at 4am :)

Stoned4life: Yeah no problem now I'm never gonna get laid tonight :(

Catscratchgal: Is that all you men ever think about is getting laid?

Stoned4life: Yes!

Angelbaby3: COLLINS!

Stoned4life: And I think about Angel……

Angelbaby3: awwwwwww

Stoned4life: In bed

Angelbaby3: Pig!

PayTheRent: Hey Guys! Pay the rent? Please?

Guitarboy63: NEVER!

JoanneJefferson: Anyway…..The reason we called you all over is is because me and Roger wanna know what you think of our idea!

Angelbaby3: Which is?

Guitarboy63: I'm going to move in with Joanne and Take Mark with me so someone will always be able to watch them

PayTheRent: Mind if I ask what they did?

CatScratchgal: What dident they do…Mark pissed on my shoe

Stoned4life: Maureen put my joint in my beer ruining both then she spit in it :(

Angelbaby3: Maureen also brought a bucket of mashed potatoes and threw them on me…..Then she wrote "I Heart law and Order" with the potatoes.

Guitarboy63: They both dumped wine and beer on my Guitar then washed it off in the toilet

JoanneJefferson123: On the way back Mark bugged the hell outta paul and tried to light him on fire.

PayTheRent: Wow that's all I can even say…..

Guitarboy63: So from now on the loft is just the hang out because I'm moving in with Joanne.

Angelbaby3: Need Help packing?

Guitarboy63: Sure thanks Angel :)

Stoned4life: Can I have your law and order stuff?

Angelbaby3: NO!

Stoned4life: Fine….

Guitarboy63:So now you know Benny why were having these problems. :(

PayTheRent: Did you guys ever think that maybe both of them are doing this for attention I mean we all know how Maureen is…..

JoanneJefferson123: Benny! I cant believe you! They would never do that!

Stoned4life: Can you make me a Sandwich?

CatScractchgal: WTF?

Angelbaby3: Baby would are you talking to?

Stoned4life: Anyone who will make me a sandwich

Guitarboy63: Do it yourself!

Stoned4life: NEVER!

JoanneJefferson123: Wow you guys are WEIRD at 4am I'm so signing out!

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed out-

Guitarboy63: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Stoned4life: Man why you laughing…..Or LOLing?

Guitarboy63: No I couldent say it!

Stoned4life: TELL ME!

Guitarboy63: Ok Ok but don't get mad at me for this……

Stoned4life: Ok roger just tell me dammit!

Guitarboy63: Ok right….Ya know that one movie….Flawless?

Stoned4life: Yeah I never saw it but I heard of it

Guitarboy63: Well that one Drag Queen Cha-Cha kinda looks like Angel

Angelbaby3: Wait what!

Guitarboy63: Its true!

Angelbaby3: I doubt that I mean I'm an original :)

Guitarboy63:Go rent the movie and see for yourself

Stoned4life: I betcha Cha-Cha would make me a sandwich :)

Angelbaby3: Fuck you Collins! :(

-Angelbaby3 has just signed out-

Stoned4life: Man you always get me in trouble even when your not near me!

-Stoned4life has just signed out-

Guitarboy63: Yeah I know its fun!

-Guitarboy63 has just signed out-

PayTheRent: So Mimi…..Wanna get a couple a drinks?

Catscratchgal: Sure why not

-Catscratch gal has signed out-

-PayTheRent has signed out-


	10. Code Words and Lots of Names

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

This Chapter is just Random…..and really has nothing to do with the Mark/Maureen craziness!

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-PayTheRent has just signed in-

-Stoned4life has just signed in-

-Guitarboy63 has just signed in-

PayTheRent: Any reason you asked us here Collin's?

Guitarboy63: Yeah man! I'm trying to move out here! I was just about to unplug the computer when you called me and were like "Roger! Sign online!" I mean couldn't you just tell me on the phone?

Stoned4life: Yeah but then I'd be in trouble for talking about "It" in Angel's house

PayTheRent: What's "It" Your man parts?

Stoned4life: No! Why would you even think that! PERVERT!

PayTheRent: Because of the way you said "It" you made it sound like a code word for something else!

Stoned4life: And It is….But it's not code for my man parts but if you must know the code word for my man parts is "Dessert" well that's what Angel calls it anyway

Guitarboy63: Mimi calls mine "Reading" That's what she always tells mark we do

Stoned4life: Big Difference…..Mines an actual code word yours is just lies to poor Virgin Mark

PayTheRent: This is WAY more then I need to hear –Covers Ears-

Guitarboy63: How do you cover your ears ONLINE I mean were typing you can cover your ears all you want but your still gonna see it!

PayTheRent: Well I'm never going to look at Angel the same way again….

Guitarboy63: anyway since I gotta finish packing soon tell me what you needed to say Collin's!

Stoned4life: Alright well the worst thing ever happened! Last night on Law and Order Jesse L Martin left the show!

PayTheRent: OMG! Not Jesse L Martin...Wait…Who's Jesse L Martin?

Stoned4life: The guy who plays Detective Green! Last night was his last time being Detective green!

Guitarboy63: OMG! HE MADE THE SHOW! HE WAS THE SHOW! –Cries-

PayTheRent: Yeah that new detective Bernard just won't fill Jesse's shoes

Stoned4life: No one could fill Jesse's shoes EVER! He was the best! And now he is gone

Guitarboy63: I betcha everyone is sad that he's gone

Stoned4life: Not everyone….Angel is VERY happy that he's gone….She said the show will be great now that he's gone :(

PayTheRent: How could she say that! :O

Stoned4life: Inorite!

Guitarboy63: BRB Door….

Stoned4life: So…I was thinking….Wanna go see a Musical play with me?

PayTheRent: So you have no money for Rent but Money for a musical Play?

Stoned4Life: Yes

PayTheRent: Sure I'll go what's it about?

Stoned4life: I forget the name….Angel's taking me all I know is that it's about people with AIDS

PayTheRent: So I'm guessing that's why you and Angel are going? Cause of the people with AIDS like you?

Stoned4life: Yeah it was either that or go to Paul's cook out

PayTheRent: So what's the name of it?

Stoned4life: I think….OWNED…Or maybe….BORROWED or was it…PAID Maybe it was AIDS? Well I forget it was something with capital letters Angel wants everyone to go she says the characters remind her of all of us.

Guitarboy63: Ok I'm back but I have to get going my cousin is here.

Stoned4life: Which one? Lizzy?

PayTheRent: Penny?

Stoned4life: Alice?

PayTheRent: Michelle?

Stoned4life: Stephanie?

PayTheRent: Tracie?

Guitarboy63: NO!

Stoned4life: Anthony?

PayTheRent: Idina?

Stoned4life: Wilson?

PayTheRent: Rosario?

Stoned4life: Taye?

PayTheRent: Jesse?

Guitarboy63: NO MY COUSIN ADAM! He's here to help me move!

PayTheRent: Is he the one that looks like you?

Stoned4life: Yeah Isn't his name Adam Pascal?

Guitarboy63: Yeah that's him anymore questions?

Stoned4life: Yeah wanna go see a Musical play about people with AIDS who sing?

Guitaboy63: Sounds like us….

Stoned4life: I know! Anyway Angel wants everyone to go so wanna go?

Guitarboy63: Sounds fun what's it called?

PayTheRent: AIDS…or OWNED or PAID or something….

Stoned4life: everything is capitalized….

Guitarboy63: Sounds weird….I'm in.

Stoned4life: Cool well I gotta go it's time for "Dessert" ;D

-Stoned4 life has signed out-

PayTheRent: DID NOT NEED TO KNOW! D:

-PayTheRent has just signed out-

Guitarboy63: Better getting packing…..

-Guitarboy63 has signed out-


	11. No Sex for Collins and Benny is bored

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-Angelbaby3 has signed in-

-Stoned4life has signed in-

-PayTheRent has signed in-

-Guitarboy63 has signed in-

Angelbaby3: So Guys? What did you think of the show?

PayTheRent: Uh...BORING!

Guitarboy63: Unrealistic

Angelbaby3: How the hell was it unrealistic?! Roger!

Guitarboy63: I mean I saw NO similarities to us! I mean c'mon they sing ALL THE TIME! THAT WOULD BE SO ANNOYING!

Stoned4life: I'm sorry baby but I agree...I mean who sings about NOT paying the rent?

PayTheRent: PAY THE RENT GUYS SRSLY!

Guitarboy63:STFU!

PayTheRent: GTFO! don't you have packing to do?

Guitarboy63: Anyways...Like I was saying...What kind of losers don't pay the rent anyways?

PayTheRent: Points to Roger and Mark

Stoned4life: You CAN'T point to Mark! Mark's not allowed online causes he's having a mental breakdown DUH!

Angelbaby3: How do you even point to someone who's not online?

PayTheRent: How do you and Collin's make Code words for sex?

Angelbaby3: OMG! HOW DID YOU KNOW?

PayTheRent: Collin's told me! and now I'll never think of dessert the same way again!

-CatScratchGal has just signed in-

CatScratchgal: Hey What's up?

Stoned4life: Nothing Roger and Benny are fighting and Now Benny got me in trouble with Angel and Were talking about that musical Angel made us see.

CatScratchgal: OMG! That stripper! She reminded me of Me! That whole play reminded me of us! :D

Angelbaby3: Told you...Thanks Mimi!

CatScratchGal: So Why are you in Trouble Collin's?

Stoned4life: Cause I said some things about Angel and me that nobody else is supposed to know

CatScratchGal: OMG! Was it the code word for dessert? ;D

Angelbaby3: MIMI KNOWS TOO? HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT MIMI!

CatScratchGal: Uh...Roger told me cause he heard it from Benny who heard it from Collin's

Angelbaby3: That's it Collin's your not getting laid tonight...Bye everyone! Have a great and wonderful CoughLonelySexlessCough Night!

-Angelbaby3 has just signed out-

Stoned4life: Gee Thanks guys! Now I gotta Rub her feet and read her romance books otherwise I'm NEVER getting any!

PayTheRent: Sucks to be you!

Stoned4Life: Benny...I'm never telling you IM secrets again! Unless its about Mark...Or Joanne...But that's different.

-Stoned4life has signed out-

GuitarBoy63: Wait! Theres a Secret about Mark and Joanne? I knew that Tango meant something! I can't believe I'm moving in with Her and Mark...And Maureen Urg! Gotta Call Joanne and tell her I know her Secret!

CatScratchGal: But Theres not secret...

Guitarboy63: Uh...Well I'm gonna check anyways! Then Pack since I'm there anways...

-Guitarboy63 has just signed out-

CatScratchGal: I better stop him from doing something dumb...

-CatScratchGal has signed out-

PayTheRent: Well Maureen is Crazy...Maybe I can hang out with her...I'm bored...and I'm talking to myself...Oh well beats talking to Alison

-PayTheRent has just signed out-


	12. Roger's a Secret Rockstar

Disclaimer: Hey Hey Hey! I don't own RENT....Did ya know that? I bet you did

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed in-

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed in-

Guitarboy63: HA! I KNOW YOUR SECRET ABOUT THE TANGO!

JoanneJefferson123: Uh...what?

GuitarBoy63: I know about you and Mark!

JoanneJefferson123: Lemme guess? Online Secrets?

GuitarBoy63: Duh! I'm in the loop too!

JoanneJefferson123: Did you know they make up all there online secrets? Except for the ones about Angel

GuitarBoy63: Oh...Then I'm sorry for being an idiot

JoanneJefferson123: It's ok Roger....Now what did you wanna talk about?

GuitarBoy63: Oh yeah I decided not to move in with you it would be to much trouble for everyone

JoanneJefferson123: What made you decide that?

GuitarBoy63: My sane side

JoanneJefferson123: Your Sane side? So are you telling me you have more then one side?

GuitarBoy63: Yes! Finally Jo you get it! I'm just like Hannah Montana! I'm a Normal pot smoking guy by day and by night I'm Roger Davis super secret rockstar!

JoanneJefferson123: LOL

GuitarBoy63: Don't laugh! Your just jealous cause I got the best of both worlds! I'm chillin out and takin it slow then I rock out the show! I wear the hottest styles and I got every shoe in every color!

JoanneJefferson123: How? How you Chill out and takin it slow when Mark is a looney and your babysitting him? How do you have money for every shoe in every color and yet you can't pay the rent?

GuitarBoy63: STFU! ya know! You ruined my dreams Joanne! Is it my fault my CD's don't sell?

JoanneJefferson123: Ok Ok! I believe you! Your a secret rockstar Can we move on now and discuss Mark?

GuitarBoy63: Only if you promise not to give up my secret popstar name!

JoanneJefferson: Ok Fine I won't

GuitarBoy63: How do you know you won't? I never told it to you!

JoanneJefferson123: Ok Fine lemme guess.....Hannah Montana?....Alexis Texas?....Bucky Kentucky?.....Neil Nebraska?....Omar Ohio?....Peter Pennsylvania?

GuitarBoy63: What kinda dumb names are those? That's not my secret popstar name! None of them are!

JoanneJefferson123: Ok fine what is it?

GuitarBoy63: Adam Pascal

JoanneJefferson123: Sorry I know who he is but you don't look a damn thing like him

GuitarBoy63: That's because I use a wig to hide my real identity! Roger Davis! So don't tell anyone

JoanneJefferson123: K Fine I won't tell so now if your not moving in with me what's going to happen to Mark? he needs help I think Maureen is faking it because she wants attention

GuitarBoy63: I'm sending Mark to the Nut House!

-Mark has just signed in-

Mark: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

JoanneJefferson123: Oh God he's back!

GuitarBoy63: How the hell did you even get near a computer?

Mark: Help....Markdksflhjdgsdghhgfn ..................................Broke into my house//////////cissdbchjcbmCCCCCcccccccccc....Paiiuuuuuuuuuu

GuitarBoy63: Who the hell is Paiiuuuuuuuuu?

Mark: PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE LAST SENTENCE!

JoanneJefferson123: Mark who's house did you break into?

GuitarBoy63: And why are they talking like that? did you slam someones face into the keyboard?

Mark: Maybe ^_^

JoanneJefferson123: Who's face did you slam?

Mark: Paul I hate him he's creepy!

GuitarBoy63: I HATE PAUL TOO! He Tried touching me at one of the life support meetings! I guess I'm not gonna punish you for this one

Mark: Marky Bored....I wanna do a crossword puzzle

JoanneJefferson123: Roger! Mark why don't you come back to the loft?

Mark: Why don't you shut the fuck up?

GuitarBoy63: Look Mark how about you come back to the loft and I'll bake you some cookies!

Mark: I hate your cookies! You always burn them! I want Angel to make me some cookies

GuitarBoy63: Ok fine Angel said she's gonna make you some cookies

Mark: Are you just saying that to get me to come back?

GuitarBoy63: Uh....No....Hehehehe Angel IS going to make you cookies she promised

Mark: Oh Ok then! I'll be home in 10 minutes.....Should I untie Paul?

JoanneJefferson123: Yes!

GuitarBoy63: No!

Mark: Ok I won't I'm coming now Roger

-Mark has just signed out-

JoanneJefferson123: So now what? he's gonna be pissed that theres no cookies!

GuitarBoy63: He won't have time the second I get him in this door he's getting placed in the nut house

JoanneJefferson123: Good luck with that Rog! I gotta go!

GuitarBoy63: Yeah me too I have a concert tonight!

JoanneJefferson123: Uh-Huh...Sure...Bye

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed out-

GuitarBoy63: Eh...Figures she woulden't believe me I better shower and take this stupid long wig off.....The concert starts in 3 hours

-GuitarBoy63 has just signed out-


	13. Mark stole Angel's online identity

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my tickets to Philly to see Adam and Anthony

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-Angelbaby3 has just signed in-

-MooWithme! has just signed in-

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed in-

Angelbaby3: I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill him! Help me please!

MooWithMe!: Why What's wrong?

Angelbaby3: Mark climbed through my FLOOR and is trying to assult me in a strange manner......

JoanneJefferson123: That's odd I thought Mark was going to handle him when he got to the loft

MooWithMe!: What so you mean?

Angelbaby3: HEY WHEN THEY FUCK DID MAUREEN GO BACK TO NORMAL??! Joanne?

JoanneJefferson123: It's a Miracle HoneyBear!

MooWithMe!: Not really I was bored and I acted like a phyco and now I grow bored of being a looney so I'm done playing that game

Angelbaby3: Figures.... So anyone want to tell me why Mark is at my houHATTTTTTTT

MooWithMe!: What's a HouHATTTTTT?

Angelbaby3: Sorry Mark is hitting random keys.....Wheres Roger when you need him?

JoanneJefferson123: Having the best of both worlds apparently

-Stoned4life has just signed in-

Stoned4life: Hey baby

Angelbaby3: OH HAY THAR SEXAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DEYTECUVE GRRRUEEENNNN!!!!

JoanneJefferson123: Oh wow.....

MooWithMe!: She's gonna beat the shit outta him....HIYA COLLINS CAN I COME OVER AND EAT SOME OF YOUR FOOD?

Stoned4life: WTF Angel and Hi Maureen your not crazy anymore? Well more like your level of Normal

MooWithMe!: Yup I'm back now we only have one crazy it's Mark

Angelbaby3: Mark STFU and go away! Stop typing and slamming your fists into my keyboard! Collins make him leave!

Stoned4life: How the hell did he get in? Did he break our windows again?

JoanneJefferson123: Nope this time It was the floor......

Angelbaby3: WERTYUIOLJHGVJGHYUFHNCJSADKCHSAFVBDASJKGHSDKGBJVN WHERE B DUH RUMMMMM?????

Stoned4life: No rum!

Angelbaby3: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stoned4life: Yo you better fix the floor too! What the hell did you do to Angel?

Angelbaby3: Rape

MooWithMe!: You raped her?

JoanneJefferson: AIDS mean anything to you Cohen?

Angelbaby3: I LYKE DAT NAYME I B CHANGIN MY NAME TO THAT! AND SHE RAPED ME I R SAD

Angelbaby3: Sorry guys....went to the bathroom....Mark needs a llife...Seriously! where is Roger!

MooWithMe!: Oh yeeeaaahhhh Babbbbyyy I'm moaning so loud now!

JoanneJefferson123: Maureen! what the hell?

Stoned4Life: WTF?

MooWithMe!: Turn on Channel 6 theres this REEAAAALLLLYYYY hot guy singing on Tv

Angelbaby3: Sorry I can't watch some crazy moron is watching Dora the Explorer on my TV and is telling me that the tv is talking to him and enjoys that channel

Stoned4life: Yeah I'm at the library now so No TV

MooWithMe!: So this guy is so hot....Apparently his name is Adam Pascal

JoanneJefferson: Holy fuck! he wasen't kidding?

Stoned4life: What do you mean?

JoanneJefferson: Nothing at all....Forget I said that

-PayTheRent has just signed in-

PayTheRent: Hey Guys I need the rent now.....

MooWithMe!: FUCK OFF NO RENT FOR YOU!

PayTheRent: Your sane again?

Angelbaby3: As close as were gonna be for Maureen

Angelbaby3: COOOKOOOOOKKKIEEESSS AND AARDVARKS! AND ROGER IS MY MOMMY

PayTheRent: Should I be concerned?

Stoned4life: Mark's at my place bugging Angel he made a hole in the floor.....which were not paying for

-Guitarboy63 has just signed in-

Angelbaby3: MOMMY!!!!

GuitarBoy63: Hello...Angel...That was kinda creepy

JoanneJefferson: It's Mark...Being stupid while you have the best of both worlds

Guitarboy63: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JOANNE!

Stoned4life: That's it...I'm signing out and going home to stop Mark from being an idiot Bye!

-Stoned4life has just signed out-

PayTheRent: I better go see what he did to the floor.....Later

-PayTheRent has just signed out-

Angelbaby3: I'm going to hide in my room until Collins and or Bennt get here....and no for future references I'm not making cookies!

Angelbaby3: MOMMMMMYYYYYY I LOVE YOU!

Guitarboy63: He must be drunk too......

MooWithMe!: God...I want some sex and some nacho's Joanne?

JoanneJefferson123: I suppose.....

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed out-

Angelbaby3: MOMMMYYY I MISS YOU

MooWithMe!: Good luck with that Roger......

-MooWithMe! has just signed out-

Guitarboy63: Riggghhhttt Mommy loves you too! and Mommy has some medication for you....So how about you sign off Auntie Angel's username and wait on the couch and Mommy will be right there....

Angelbaby3: Can we go to the park?

Guitarboy63: Sure Mark...All you have to do is sign out and wait for me to get there....

-Angelbaby3 has just signed out-

Guitarboy63: Now all I can do is hope he actually stays there.....I'm Adam Pascal/Roger Davis I can do anything! I got the best of both worlds....Watch your back Hannah Montana!

-Guitarboy63 has just signed out-


	14. Benny knows Roger's secret!

Mark-Mark

Roger-GuitarBoy63

Mimi-CatScratchgal

Angel-Angelbaby3

Collin's-Stoned4life

Joanne-JoanneJefferson123

Maureen-MooWithMe!

Benny-PayTheRent

-PayTheRent has just signed in-

PayTheRent: I'm bored....and Lonely...But Mostly Bored

-Mark has just signed in-

PayTheRent: Hello?

Mark: O

PayTheRent: So Mark what's up? I mean hows everything going with...Stuff...??

Mark: O

PayTheRent: That's....Great? so you taking your medicine like a good boy?

Mark: O

PayTheRent: I'm sorry I...I don't get it....

Mark: O

PayTheRent: P Q R S T U....?

Mark: O

PayTheRent: Can I talk to Rog? I need to ask him about the RENT

Mark: Mommy?

PayTheRent: No Roger

Mark: Mommy

PayTheRent: ROGER!

Mark: MOMMY

PayTheRent: Ok fine then I suppose I'll try this your way......Where is Mommy I need to talk to Mommy and ask for the rent.

Mark: O

PayTheRent: Are you still at Angel's?

Mark: I'm at the park

PayTheRent: How the hell are you at the park? you can't afford rent how would you afford a laptop?

Mark: I brought the park home!

PayTheRent: Oh god...Mark! what did you do?

Mark: O

PayTheRent: Yeah...O don't change the subject!

Mark: Sand inside on Mommy's bed

PayTheRent: Wait....I though you were at Angel's and Roger was coming to get you!

Mark: I lefted

PayTheRent: Left

Mark: lefted

PayTheRent: Left

Mark: lefted

PayTheRent: THERE IS NO SUCH WORD AS LEFTED

Mark: Then why did you say lefted?

PayTheRent: I did not!

Mark: Did too.

PayTheRent: Did not!

Mark: Did too!

PayTheRent: DID NOT! I WAS CORRECTING YOU!

Mark: Uh-Oh........OOOOOO....Door broke

PayTheRent: What do you mean the door broke?

Mark: I broke the loft door! YAY!

PayTheRent: How the hell did you do that?

Mark: Paul's face.....

-Mark has just signed out-

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed on-

JoanneJefferson123: Hey Benny! Nobody is on?

PayTheRent: Mark just left

JoanneJefferson123: Thank god!

PayTheRent: That guy makes no sense.....

JoanneJefferson123: I wish Roger could control him better......

PayTheRent: Seriously! where the hell IS Roger? I mean he should be with Mark at all times! what else could he possibly be doing?

-Guitarboy63 has just signed in-

Guitarboy63: HEY! I HAD THIS FEELING I WAS BEING TALKED ABOUT!

PayTheRent: That was odd....Where are you? I thought you were going to get Mark?

Guitarboy63: something came up......

PayTheRent: Like?

Guitarboy63: Living the best of both worlds!

PayTheRent: Roger! your obviously a drunken non rent paying foo!

JoanneJefferson123: Did you just say Foo?

Guitarboy63: I'll pay the damn rent and I'll control Mark too! I promise!

PayTheRent: how? How the hell do you even plan on getting money Rog?

Guitarboy63: Roger dosen't make money....Adam Pascal does.....Which is me...BEST OF BOTH WORLDS BITCH! I'm backstage now!

PayTheRent: GASP

JoanneJefferson123: GA-...Wait I already knew....

Guitarboy63: But you can't tell anyone! otherwise I can't be Hann--I urm...Adam Pascal anymore!

PayTheRent: Damn! we can't let that happen! I'll go bring Mark to my house and your just KEEP ON TRUCKIN!!!!!

-PayTheRent has just signed out-

JoanneJefferson123: That was odd.....

Guitarboy63: Uh...I'll be home around 1am....DON'T TELL MARK WHERE I AM! I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME TO READ HIM A STORY LET ALONE FIND HIM HIDING SOMEWHERE! I CAN'T HAVE THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS WHEN MY MARKY IS OUT IN THE WORLD ALL ALONE AND UNPROTECTED! GOD NO NEED TO PUT THE BLAME ON ME IT'S ANGEL'S FAULT TOO BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID OF COMMITMENT SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER MOTHER AND MADE HIM COOKIES!!!!!!!!

-Guitarboy63 has signed out-

JoanneJefferson123: Why do I even come on here and chat? I suppose I should go and attempt to find Mark.....

-JoanneJefferson123 has just signed out-


End file.
